My Little Charlie
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: Short after Charlie and the others journeyed to Candy Mountain and lost his kidney, the pink and blue Unicorns wanted to go to Ponyville! There, Charlie will learn the magic of friendship. Will Charlie find his special talent to earn his Cutie Mark? Or will he become a 20 year old Cutie Mark Crusader? This cover was made by me with the help of the Pony creator on DeveintART.
1. Chapter 1 On the Way to Ponyville

**My Little Charlie **

**Now this takes place before the Magical Mystery Cure episode. And takes place after the first video and before the 2nt. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

**On the Way to Ponyville**

_C__harlie_ was sleeping on the grass, as always. Peace and quiet, with a scar on his kidney. But then a blue and a pink Unicorn came up. _The_ _blue_ _one_ spoke in a low and creepy voice "Hey Charlie, wake up sleepy head," _The_ _pink_ _one_ replied.

"Yeah, wake up sleepy head," Charlie woke up. He was getting annoyed.

"Oh God you guys, not again! This better be freaking important, is the meadow on fire again?" The blue one answered

"No Charlie, we want to go to Ponyville!" Charlie objected.

"Oh no, not again! Last time we gone somewhere, I lost my _freaking kidney_. You owe me!" The blue one hopped on him again.

"Oh come on Charlie. Don't be silly, you won't lose your kidney again. We promise!" The pink agreed

"Yeah Charlie, we promise. You won't lose your kidney again. Do it for the _Bronys_!"

Charlie asked "Wait, what's a-" Before he could finish, the two of them continued.

"Come on Charlie, lets go to Ponyville!" They both kept going and going and going and so on and so forth until Charlie finally yelled

"OK I'LL GO!" The blue and the pink Unicorns both jumped with joy.

"Yaaay" Still using there low and creepy voices.

They wore now on there way to Ponyville. Then they found a Cockatrice. It hissed, but it didn't scare the two Unicorns. "Hey look Charlie, we found a Chicken Snake," Said the blue one.

"Yeah Charlie, we found a Chicken Snake," The Pink one replied. Charlie gasped.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell is that!?" exclaimed Charlie. The pink one explained

"We already told you Charlie, it's a Chicken Snake,"

"Yeah silly, it's a Chicken Snake and he is gonna tell us how to get to Ponyville," The blue one replied. The Cockatrice hissed again (But somehow they are not turning into stone). The blue said excitedly (But is still specking in a low creepy voice).

"The Chicken Snake has spoken!" The pink one replied

"Yeah Charlie, the Chicken Snake has spoken! We need to go that way," Charlie sighed.

"Oh God, this better be so freaking worth it"

**Okay, so again my first chapter is short. But I promise for there to be more in the next chapter. And I would like to thank Mathew Micheal Graham for being my first subscriber (Or in this case "Follower")! And I hope all of the other readers will enjoy my stories as well.**

**This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**.**

**Coming up with ideas,**

**even while I'm asleep.**

**Singing out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cutie marks

**My Little Charlie**

**Chapter 2**

**Cutie Marks**

So Charlie and the others are now in Ponyville, thanks to the Cockatrices (Apparently). When they got there a pink little Pony jumped right up and yelled "HI I'M _PINKIE_ _PIE_!" Charlie jumped back (While the two others just stood there and smiled).

"What the hell is that!?" Pinkie Pie bounced around.

"Oh come on silly, I already told you. I'm Pinkie Pie! Welcome to Ponyville!" The two others jumped up and down with joy.

"Yaaay" A purple Unicorn came up and asked

"Hey Pinkie, who are your new friends?" Pinkie stopped bouncing, shrugged and answered

"I don't know, I just meet them and they didn't give me there names." Charlie introduced himself and the others

"The name's Charlie. And they are… well I don't know who the hell they are. They just jump all over me and begged me to go to some Candy Mountain or something. And I lost a kidne-" Before he could finish, Pinkie interrupted.

"Did you say _Candy_ _Mountain_!?" The blue one explained.

"Yeah, we've been to Candy Mountain." The pink one added

"Yeah, we've been to Candy Mountain. Charlie took us there and now he is now taking us to Ponyville so Charlie can learn the magic of friendship!" Charlie asked

"The magic of what now?" The purple Unicorn changed the subjected.

"Ahh… Charlie, did you say something about you losing a _kidney_?" Charlie answered

"Yeah, I did." The purple Unicorn replied

"Oh! I thought that was your Cutie Mark." Charlie asked

"My what now?" The purple Unicorn answered

"Your Cutie Mark, I-" She stop and gasped "Wait, you don't have one?" Charlie asked again

"What the hell is a Cutie Mark!?" The purple Unicorn gave him a look, then asked

"Are you okay?" Charlie answered

"Yes I'm okay. But seriously, what in the hell is a Cutie Mark?" The purple Unicorn answered

"It's a symbol on your flank that shows your special talent." Then asked "Did somepony brand you?" Charlie asked

"Won't that be backwards?" The purple Unicorn again, gave him a look. Then Charlie finally gave her an answer "I never had one, you must be from a different- OH MY GOD!" He looked down on himself and saw that he is now being sketched the way Lauran Frost would. The purple Unicorn just looked down and mumbled

"okay…" Then looked up.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," She put a hoof on her chest. "I'm _Twilight_ _Sparkle_, I'm the Ponyville librarian. And I'm sure you meet Pinkie Pie, she knows everypony in Ponyville," she gestured to Pinkie (And somehow she's been quiet the hole time). Twilight asked "Would you like a tour?" Sense Pinkie has been bored the hole time (I kinda understand her sense I'm mostly bored in conversations), she burst

"OH, OH! PICK ME! PICK ME!" She hopped in the air while holding her front right hoof. Twilight kinda chuckled and pointed a hoof at Pinkie.

"How about you Pinkie?" She burst up into the air.

"YYYEEESSS!" Then she finally stopped and simply said "Follow me,"

She bounced up and down while singing "La la la la la" Charlie asked himself in a low voice (Not in that creepy way)

"How the hell is she doing that?" Pinkie just noticed his grumpy attitude and said to herself

"Looks like he have a case of #611. Code: 'Crank a-Doodle'," She smiled again and started the tour. She took a huge breath and said as quickly as possible "THIS-IS-THE-CAKE-SHOP-'SUGER-CUBE-CORNER'!-WHERE- I-LIVE-WITH-MR.-AND-MRS.-CAKE-AND-" Lets just skip this tour before your ears bleed. (Well, if this is an animated video)

So she finally ended the tour at the library. Twilight trotted up to meet up with them.

"You know, I think I know a group who can help you with your Cutie Mark," Explained Twilight. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"No. Who in the hell even needs a freaking Cutie Mark?!" Twilight gave him a look. Charlie added "At lease I won't be the only- OH MY GOD!" Charlie turned and saw the two annoying Unicorns now have Cutie Marks. They wore both yellow smiley faces. Charlie asked "How in the hell did you two just got a freaking a Cutie Mark out of freaking nowhere?!" The blue one explained

"Oh silly Charlie, all you need to do is believe!" The pink one replied

"Yeah Charlie, all you need to do is believe." The blue one repeated the same thing. Then they both said together

"Come on Charlie, All you need to do is-" Charlie had enough of this.

"OKAY! I FREAKING GET IT! ALL I NEED TO DO IS FREAKING BELIEVE! OKAY?!" The two of them wore still calm and talked low in creepy voices. The Blue one explained

"No Charlie, that's not how you do it. All you need to do is-" Twilight got annoyed by this.

"Okay, I'll go get some help right now. Maybe _Zecora_ will know something."

They wore on there why to the Everfree forest. The two annoying Unicorns wore singing "La la la la la LAAAAA" (With a high pitched note at the end) Charlie wanted someone, _anyone_, _anything _to end his misery. Twilight was feeling, not as annoyed, but was still got a little ticked. She asked him

"Are they always like this?" Charlie sighed.

"Yes, yes they are," Twilight almost turned on her horn to zip them up, but they wore already there. When they entered, there was a Zebra. She was balancing on a 5 foot long pole. Then the two Unicorns ran inside and said things like,

"Wow, what is this place?" and "What's this?" and "Wow, look at that," Zecora fell off her pole, then asked

"What are you doing you _fools_? As the Pony's would say, 'that is not very _cool_',"

**Wow Twilight, that was really rude! Can't you just mind your own bee's wax?**

**Twilight: "Well you're the writer!"**

**Me: Good point. Anyways, will Charlie earn his Cutie mark? What will Zecora do to those creepy pink and blue Unicorns? Will I stop asking questions? Find out next time! Thanks for reading :)**

**This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**.**

**Coming up with ideas,**

**even while I'm asleep.**

**Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Cutie Mark Crusaders

**My Little Charlie**

**Chapter 3**

**The Cutie Mark Crusaders**

The two Unicorns wore _wreaking_ the place. Twilight teleported in and grabbed them with her magic. She apologized, then told Zecora "I need your help." Zecora trotted up and asked

"What do you _need_? I bet you want me to take care of them _indeed_."

Twilight shook her head.

"No Zecora, its not that. There's a Unicorn who is about 20 years old and he doesn't have a Cutie Mark!" She explained, gesturing to Charlie. "Zecora, meet Charlie," Zecora gestured his flank while she asked

"Is _that_ his Cutie _Mark_? It looks kind of _dark_." Twilight turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, meet Zecora," Then she turned back to Zecora. "And no, that's not his Cutie Mark, that's a scar," Zecora nodded, then asked

"Did somepony brand _him_? I once heard that something like that happened, in a _gym_," Twilight giggled a little and looked up in a cute way.

"Ahh.. No." Zecora shook her head.

"Then there is nothing I can _do_, He might have to stick with it like _glue_. But this won't end in all _dark_, for you can always earn, a Cutie _Mark_." Twilight explained

"But that's the problem, he could probably _never_ earn his Cutie Mark!" Zecora shook her head.

"No, there is a _why_. For there is always another _day_," Twilight sighed.

"Okay, looks like there is only one thing left to do." Twilight turned to him. Then Charlie asked

"And what the hell would that be?"

They wore trotting to a tree house. And of course, the two annoying Unicorns wore singing "La la la la LAAAA!" as always. Twilight looked to Charlie, then asked

"How long have you known them?" Charlie looked up mysteriously.

"I have no idea."

They wore finally there. Twilight knocked the door, then a small yellow Earth Pony filly with a red mane and a cute little bow on the top of her adorable head had answered. She spoke with a cute little southern accent "Why, hey Twilight. What ch'a do-n'?" Twilight answered

"Look, I need your help with something." The filly asked

"What?" Twilight put a hoof on Charlie's shoulder. He walked forward. She introduced him.

"_Apple_ _Bloom_, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Apple Bloom," Charlie asked

"Wait a second, are you freaking kidding me!? Are you seriously gonna get a freaking CHILD to help!?" Twilight looked up in a cute way again and answered

"Ahh… Yes," Charlie face hoofed, then Twilight explained "You see Charlie, these are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and their goal is to earn their Cutie Marks. So I figured you could join them. Besides, Zecora couldn't help at all." Charlie sighed.

"Fine. Lets just get this freaking over with," Twilight flinched, then said

"And by the way, can you watch your mouth a little while I'm gone? Leaving you, with them…" Twilight started to wonder what she was doing. She knew he had a dirty tongue, and she wondered if she would say six other words the fillies shouldn't hear. She started to have 2nt thoughts, but it was for the best. Like she said, Zecora couldn't do anything. So she slowly left with the two annoying Unicorns. They both called him with there creepy voices

"Good bye Charlie, see you later Charlie," Then trotted off while singing some more.

"_At_ _lease_ _I_ _won't_ _have_ _to_ _see_ _them_ _anymore_." Thought Charlie. The Cutie Mark Crusaders (and Charlie) wore silent for a moment. Apple Bloom was the first to speak

"So… now that yo'r here, maybe we should introduce each other and then we will sign ya up to our group." Charlie sighed.

"Lets just get this over with," (Making sure he watched his tongue) Apple Bloom began

"As y'all already know, I'm Apple Bloom. Now fer' the others, this is _Sweetie_ _Bell_." A white Unicorn with a purple and light pinkish purplish mane just smiled. Apple Bloom continued "And this is _Scotaloo_," A dark orange Pegasus with a purple mane that was spiking up a bit gave Charlie a grin. Then Apple Bloom finished "And now, we will sign ya' up and make you an official Cutie Mark Crusader!"

(This is of my favorite part of the "Babs Seeds" episode) Scotaloo smacked her hooves on a drum. Then Sweetie Bell held out a long scroll that rolled all the way down to the door and read

_W__e_, _The_ _Cutie_ _Mark_ _Crusaders_. _Elect_ _Charlie_ _the_ _Unicorn_ _to_ _be_ _our_ _brother_, _pal_-

She was cut by Scotaloo

"Okay, I'll wright a new one! Just _please _skip all that and continue," Sweetie Bell nodded and continued

- _Our_ _fellow_ _Cutie_ _Mark_ _Crusader_! _You_ _solemnly_ _swear_, _to_ _hear_ _this_ _day_, _to_ _become_ _our_ _fellow_ _brother_, _buddy_…

She skipped though the paper "Blah blah blah! Anyways, congratulations!" Apple Bloom threw a stallion sized uniform onto Charlie's back (If you can, then please play the _Final_ _Fantasy _victory theme). The girls giggled, while Charlie rolled his eyes.

**So what do you think? Is it too sloppy or is it fantastic? Please let me know on your reviews.**

**This has been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**.**

**Coming up with ideas,**

**even while I'm asleep.**

**Singing out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Charlie's Big Mistake

**My Little Charlie**

**Now before you read this, I extended the third chapter. And it has something far too important! So please re-read **_**Chapter 3: The Cutie Mark Crusaders**_**, then you are free to read this one! If you just did just a second ago, then enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Charlie's Big Mistake**

After he was signed up, he asked them "So what are we gonna do now?" Apple Bloom explained.

"Well… now we try to get our Cutie Marks!" Charlie gave them an unsatisfied look, then asked "And… how are we gonna do that?" Scotaloo jumped up.

"By trying all kinds of things! Like-" She got ice skates from Celestia knows where "Ice skating," Then jump and twirled in the air. The two other crusaders clapped and held signs. Apple Bloom's sign said was a number 10, and Sweetie Bell's sign was a number 6. Apple Bloom gave her a look, then Sweetie Bell swallowed and flipped here sign upside-down to make it a 9 instead of 6. Apple Bloom looked satisfied as Scotaloo continued

"Dancing," Then threw on tap shows (Out of nowhere) and danced with a piano in the background. "Drawing" Then Scotaloo and Sweetie Bell both drew something, then reviled them both. Both drawings wore a picture of a guns (See the funny pun?). "Baking," She grabbed a batch of cup cakes from an oven that they never had until now. "Styling" Then she walked out of a wardrobe that they, again, never had until that very second, with a Manehatten hair style and a black sparkly dress. Then she gagged, threw at all away, then continued "Inventing," Scotaloo grabbed a Flux-Compasitor from out of nowhere. "And-" Apple Bloom cover her mouth with her hoof.

"I think he's got the point." Scotaloo stopped.

"Oh… yeah…" She replied, blushing. Charlie stood there for a moment, thinking, then asked "So what are we gonna do first?" Apple Bloom grabbed a scroll.

"Lets see…" Then it unrolled and flew across the room. She scanned though the long scroll, then said

"Ah, here we are, this is what we're gonna do!" Charlie asked

"What?" Apple Bloom exclaimed

"We're gonna earn a Cutie Mark through a Montage!" Charlie gave her a look, then asked

"A what?" Before anypony answered, the scene began

(If you can, then please play the song _The_ _Crusaders_ _Go_ _Crusading_) It starts with the crusaders ice skating. Scotaloo was awesome, the others wore fine, but Charlie was struggling. He's leg's wore kept apart and wobbled. Then he started to lose he's balance and lost control as he crashed into the three of them. They cheeked their flanks, but there was nothing…

They wore knitting some sweaters. Apple Bloom did a excellent job, Scotaloo and Sweetie Bell could have been worse, but Charlie's sweat shirt _sucked_! Then he accidentally slipped the needles out of he's hands and fell all over the place. And they all landed on him, and it hurt. They cheeked their flanks again, but none prevailed.

Then they wore at a karaoke with the four of them on stage singing a song for the crowd one by one. (Turn off the montage theme) Scotaloo sang

_Another one bites the dust!_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one dose,_

_And another one dose,_

_Another one bites the dust!_

But her voice was too raspy. Apple Bloom sang

_If it weren't fer Cotton Eye Joe,_

_I'd been married,_

_A long time Ago_

_Where did you come from?_

_Where did you Go?_

_Where did you come from,_

_Cotton Eye Joe?_

She sounded very cute wit her little southern accent. Then Sweetie Bell sang.

_Who do we share?_

_Our path has been broken in,_

_Two_

_Two_

_Two_

And she sounded _beautifully_! But then Charlie came last

_Ah…_

_D-d-do You Believe in…_

_mag-g-gic?…_

_In, ah… a…_

_Filly's h-h-Heart_

_The music can…_

_Can…_

_Free…_

_Ah…_

_Her,_

_When ever it Starts…_

And he was awful! He sang it dole, and stuttered.

Then the four of them wore doing the hardest thing known to man (Or Pony), they wore balancing on a pole. With Scotaloo on the bottom, then Sweetie Bell, then Apple Bloom, then Charlie on the top. While all four of them wore holding water buckets in each hoof and they linked to each other head by tail like a pole themselves. Charlie was sweating the most. Then he felt the urge to sneeze, he tried he's best to fight it, but then it came, and all four of them fell to the ground. And for some reason, the pole, the water bucks and the water itself all landed on him without a single scratch on the three fillies. Then all the sudden, the water turned into steam, the buckets incinerated, and the pole launched with fire behind it like a fire work as you can hear the "The tea's ready" sound. After all those items wore clear, he's face turned red (For once the cartoonish world had affected he's expressions). Then he yelled on top of he's lungs. (Now I just can't write all these words. I just can't. Even know this is a teen fanfic, so I'm gonna sensor it anyways!)

"_FFFUUU***_! Why the hell are we even doing all this f***ing sh**!? Moth'a nat'a is one hell of a b***! Why did I even have to hangout with you d***s!? I just wanna go home and f***ing sleep! Is that too f***ing much to ask for!? This had been wearing my f***ing a**! I.. AM… SO F***ING OUT'A HERE!" He turned to storm off, but then realized what he just did. Especially who he just did it in front of. He turned, and say the fillies' eyes wide open. A second later it slowly filled up with tears, ready to burst. He trotted up and said "Look, don't cry, I just-" Then the water works came out. There wore tears flying _everywhere_. He tried to calm them down, but they just kept crying. And they wore _loud_. In fact, it started a scene. Everypony gathered up. All giving Charlie the "What have you down?!" look. He tried to calm them down. "Please stop, l-l-look, I-I-I'm… I'm-" But then the crusaders ran away from him. Then he stood there for a long moment, then finally finished he's sentence "-Sorry…"

**Well what did you think? Please rate, review, and subscribe!**

**This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_

**Coming up with ideas,**

**Even while I'm asleep**

**Signing out!**


End file.
